Preparation of patients for various medical procedures, e.g., surgery, typically includes application of a topical solution (or fluid), e.g., an antiseptic solution, to sanitize the area targeted for medical procedures. Topical solutions may be applied to the targeted area by saturating a sponge-like material with the solution and using a handheld device, for example a pair of forceps or a hemostat, to direct the saturated sponge to the targeted area. The sponges or foam materials are typically soaked in a fluid contained within an open pan or other container.
In certain instances, existing devices used to apply solutions exhibit various disadvantages. For example, typical applicators utilize sponges that do not retain fluid efficiently, resulting in leakage. As a result, preparation of targeted areas for antiseptic cleaning becomes a messy procedure. In addition, leakage of various fluids onto areas outside of the targeted areas can lead to pooling of the various fluids, which may cause irritation, discomfort, and/or other undesirable conditions.
Another example of a disadvantage involves the difficulty of dispensing a desired dose of fluid at the targeted area. During fluid application, in certain instances, it may be desirable to control the amount of fluid, e.g., antiseptic solution, that is dispensed from the applicator. However, because existing applicators dispense fluid inefficiently, the precise amount of solution delivered to the targeted area may be difficult to determine. This may result in either more or less solution applied to the targeted area than is desired. In addition, typical applicators utilize foams and/or fluid delivery systems that fail to timely dispense a precise amount of fluid. For example, certain applicators with internal ampoules that store fluid take time for the fluid to saturate the sponge and thus be available for application to the patient. This can result in unpredictable and imprecise dispensing of the desired solution.